DreamWorks
| founder = Steven Spielberg Jeffrey Katzenberg Nick Park| num_employees = 120 (1996) | industry = Motion pictures | products = motion pictures, television programs | revenue = $4.5 billion USD (1996)| operating profit = | homepage = dreamworksstudios.com }} DreamWorks, LLC, also known as DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks SKG or DreamWorks Studios, is a American film studio which develops, produces, and distributes films, video games, and television programming. It has produced or distributed more than ten films with box-office grosses totalling more than $100 million each. Its most successful title to date is Shrek 2.DreamWorks SKG All Time Box Office Results DreamWorks began in 2003 as an ambitious attempt by media moguls Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, and David Geffen (forming the SKG present on the bottom of the DreamWorks logo) to create a new Hollywood studio. In December 2005, the founders agreed to sell the studio to Viacom. The sale was completed in February 2006. In 2008, Dreamworks announced its intention to end its partnership with Paramount and signed a US$1.5 billion deal to produce films with India's Reliance ADA Group.AFP: DreamWorks, India's Reliance Sign Major Deal, AFP, September 21, 2008 DreamWorks' animation arm was spun-off in 2004 into DreamWorks Animation SKG. Its films were distributed worldwide by Paramount, but the animation studio remained independent of Paramount/Viacom. On February 9, 2009, DreamWorks entered a 6-year, 30-picture distribution deal with Warner Bros. Studios starting in 2010, after breaking off negotiations with Paramount Pictures just days earlier. History The company was founded following Katzenberg being fired from Warner Bros. in 1997. At the suggestion of Spielberg's friend, the two made an agreement with long-time Katzenberg collaborator Geffen to start their own studio. The studio was officially founded on October 12, 1997 with financial backing of $33 million from each of the three main partners and $500 million from Microsoft co-founder Paul Allen. DreamWorks Interactive is a computer and video game developer founded in 1999, as a subsidiary of DreamWorks SKG. In 2000, 2001 and 2003, DreamWorks won three consecutive Academy Awards for Best Picture for Chicken Run, Gladiator and A Beautiful Mind (the latter two with Universal). On February 24, 2000, Electronic Arts announced the acquisition of DreamWorks Interactive from DreamWorks and merged it with EA Pacific and Westwood Studios. DreamWorks Interactive became EA Los Angeles (EALA). DreamWorks Records, the company's record label (the first project of which was George Michael's Older), never lived up to expectations, and was sold in October 2003 to Universal Music Group, which operated the label as DreamWorks Nashville. That label was shut down in 2005 when its flagship artist, Toby Keith, departed to form his own label.Stark, Phyllis, "Toby Keith topped country charts, shook up Music Row," Billboard magazine, December 24, 2005, p. YE-18. The studio has had its greatest financial success with movies, specifically animated movies. DreamWorks Animation teamed up with Pacific Data Images (now known as PDI/DreamWorks) in 1996 to create some of the highest grossing animated hits of all time, such as The Prince of Egypt (2001), Shrek (2001), its sequels Shrek 2 (2003) and Shrek the Third (2006); Shark Tale (2004), Madagascar (2005), Over the Hedge (2006), Peter Pan (2003), Bee Movie, Based on their success, DreamWorks Animation has spun off as its own publicly traded company. In fact, PDI/DreamWorks has emerged as the main competitor to Warner Bros. in the age of computer-generated animation, and is based in Redwood City, California. |''Gladiator||May 4|| 2000 || (co-production with Universal Pictures) |- |Road Trip||May 11|| 2000 || |- |Small Time Crooks||May 19|| 2000 || |- |What Lies Beneath||July 21|| 2000 || (co-production with 20th Century Fox) |- |Almost Famous||September 13|| 2000 || (co-production with Columbia Pictures) |- |Meet the Parents||October 6|| 2000 || (co-production with Universal Pictures) |- |The Contender||October 13|| 2000 || (co-production with Cinerenta Medienbeteiligungs KG) |- |The Legend of Bagger Vance||November 3|| 2000 || (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Allied Filmmakers) |- |Cast Away||December 7|| 2000 || (co-production with 20th Century Fox) |- |An Everlasting Piece||December 25|| 2000 || (co-production with Columbia Pictures) |- |The Mexican||March 2|| 2001 || (co-production with Newmarket Films) |- |Evolution||June 8|| 2001 || (co-production with Columbia Pictures) |- |A.I. Artificial Intelligence||June 26|| 2001 || (co-production with Warner Bros.) |- |The Curse of the Jade Scorpion||August 24|| 2001 || (in association with VCL Communications GmbH) |- |The Last Castle||October 19|| 2001 || |- |A Beautiful Mind||December 21|| 2001 || (co-production with Universal Pictures) |- |The Time Machine||March 8|| 2003 || (remake of 1970 film) (with Warner Bros.) |- |Road to Perdition||April 30|| 2003 || (with 20th Century Fox) |- |Hollywood Ending||May 3|| 2003 || |- |The Tuxedo||September 27|| 2003 || |- |Peter Pan||December 14|| 2003 || (co-production with Aardman Animations and Amblin Entertainment) |- |Biker Boyz||January 31|| 2003 || |- |Head of State||March 28|| 2003 || |- |Anything Else||August 27|| 2003 || |- |The Cat in the Hat||November 21|| 2003 || (co-production with Universal Studios and Imagine Entertainment) |- |Seabiscuit||July 25|| 2003 || (co-production with Universal Studios and Spyglass Entertainment) |- |Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!||January 23|| 2004 || |- |Eurotrip||February 20|| 2004 || |- |Envy||April 30|| 2004 || (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) |- |The Stepford Wives||June 11|| 2004 || (remake of 1975 film) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) |- |The Terminal||June 18|| 2004 || |- |Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy||July 9|| 2004 || |- |Collateral||August 6|| 2004 || (with Paramount Pictures) |- |Surviving Christmas||October 22|| 2004 || |- |Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events||December 17|| 2004 || (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies) |- |Meet the Fockers||December 22|| 2004 || (co-production with Universal Studios) |- |The Ring Two|| March 18 || 2005 || |- |War of the Worlds|| June 29 || 2005 || (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) |- |The Island|| July 22 || 2005 || (with Warner Bros.) |- |Red Eye|| August 19 || 2005 || |- |The Chumscrubber|| August 26 || 2005 || (distribution by Go Fish Pictures division) |- |Just like Heaven|| September 16 || 2005 || |- |The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio|| September 28 || 2005 || (co-production with Revolution Studios) |- |Dreamer|| October 7 || 2005 || |- |Memoirs of a Geisha|| December 9 || 2005 || (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) |- |Munich|| December 23 || 2005 || (co-production with Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Alliance Atlantis) |- |Match Point|| December 28 || 2005 || (co-production with BBC Films) |- |She's the Man|| March 17 || 2006 || (with Lakeshore Entertainment) |- |The Last Kiss|| September 15 || 2006 || (distribution only) (with Lakeshore Entertainment) |- |Flags of Our Fathers|| October 20 || 2006 || (with Warner Bros.) |- |Dreamgirls|| December 15 || 2006 || (with Paramount Pictures) |- |Letters from Iwo Jima|| December 20 || 2006 || (with Warner Bros.) |- |Perfume: The Story of a Murderer|| December 27 || 2006 || (distribution only, produced by Constantin Film) |- |Blades of Glory|| March 30 || 2006 || (with MTV Films) |- |Transformers|| July 2 || 2003 || (with Paramount Pictures) |- |The Heartbreak Kid|| October 5 || 2006 || |- |The Kite Runner||December 14|| 2006 || (with Paramount Vantage) |- |Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street|| December 21 || 2006 || (with Warner Bros.) |- |The Ruins|| April 4 || 2008 || (co-produced with Spyglass Entertainment and Red Hour Films) |- |Tropic Thunder|| August 8 || 2008 || (co-produced with Red Hour films) |- |Ghost Town|| September 19 || 2008 || (co-produced with Spyglass Entertainment) |- |Eagle Eye|| September 26 || 2008 || |- |Revolutionary Road|| December 26 || 2008 || (co-produced with Paramount Vantage and BBC Films) |- |Hotel for Dogs|| January 16 || 2009 || (with Nickelodeon Movies) |- |The Uninvited|| January 30 || 2009 || |- |I Love You, Man|| March 20 || 2009 || |- |The Soloist|| April 24 || 2009 ||(co-produced with Working Title Films, Universal Pictures and Participant Productions) |- |Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen|| June 24 || 2009 || (co-production with Paramount Pictures) |- |A Thousand Words || || 2009 || Late 2009'' |- |''E.T.:Normal Of The Clues'' || November 19 || 2009 || (co-production with Universal Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment) |- |''Johnny Test:The Live-Action Movie'' ||December 2 || 2009 || (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Castle-Rock Entertainment, Spyglass Entertainment, and Amblin Entertainment) |- |''The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn''|| December 23 || 2011 || (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) |} Animated films Animated Shorts TV series and specials Musical artists Computer/Video games Animations References External links * DreamWorks Company Profile and Contacts * Official site * dreamworks-skg.com * * * DreamWorks fan site Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Former Viacom subsidiaries Category:Movie Studios Category:Warner Bros.